


Pressed for time

by TheSandAlchemist



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: AU - 7 Years Later, Alternate Universe - College/University, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Hand Jobs, M/M, Quickies, Secret Relationship, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-02 07:35:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10939932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSandAlchemist/pseuds/TheSandAlchemist
Summary: The supply closet will have to do.- pure smut with my favorite OTP ^^,





	Pressed for time

They knew they didn't have long. It was 30 minutes until their next lecture started, and Tsuna and Reborn both scolded them every time they skipped class. Gokudera lead them quickly through the body of students milling out in the halls of the university. Yamamoto was on his heels, trotting behind him, light and jogging steps matching the speed of Gokudera's strides. Up some stairs, through an unused classroom, there was a supplies closet. It was almost empty, except for boxes of chalk, a stack of photocopier paper, and and old overhead projector.

When they got there, Gokudera turned and pushed Yamamoto through the door, launching himself after and slamming the door behind them. They crashed into each other, and Yamamoto laughed into the kiss as their lips met. Gokudera growled in response, and bit at the taller boy's lower lip. The silverette's hands were pushing up under Yamamoto's shirt, pawing at his stomach and back. Always wanting to please, Yamamoto raised his arms, making it easier for the other to pull the shirt off. He then gripped the raven's wrists and pushed them into the wall. He then went for the other's neck, biting and kissing greedily. 

Yamamoto's laugh had long since turned into panting, and a small whimper escaped his lips as Gokudera sunk his teeth unto tanned skin. It was never hard enough to break the skin, they tried to not leave marks, but sometimes he just couldn't resist. 

Yamamoto tried to move his hands, but Gokudera held firm. He instead put one of his legs between Gokudera's, pushing against the silverette's groin with his thigh. He grinned at the reaction he got - Gokudera hissed, snapped his head nack, and glared at the baseball player. There was no real conviction there, however. His eyes were hooded with lust.

Gokudera moved Yamamoto's wrists together over his head and held them there with one hand. His other hand went down to undo the other boy's jeans. His jeans and boxers were pulled down in one movement, and cool air hit him. He had been half hard since the bomber had whispered in his ear that they ' _would have time if they went now_ ', and now he was fully erect, his tip dripping, even before Gokudera had touched him. The silverette was now hurriedly opening his fly and pushing his own clothes out of the way. Yamamoto could bare it no longer. He wrenched his hands loose and wrapped one of his hands around them both. 

The sound Gokudera made almost made him lose it then and there. Not quite a growl, not quite a whimper, it was pure heat. He moved his hand, slowly at first, and the feeling of their skin against each other was like fire in his veins. Gokudera's hand closed around his own, and they stroked together, gasping knto each other's mouths. Gokudera's free hand was gripping the taller boy's arm, and Yamamoto's was tangled in silver hair, drawing more kisses from his lover.  

Their movements were getting more hurried now. They were rushing for the finish line. Tsuna would probably notice something was up if they were late together, with that Hyper Intuition of his. Gokudera was shaking now, screwing his face up and pushing against Yamamoto. He gasped, and Yamamoto could feel him spill hot over their fingers. He pushed them through Gokudera's climax, still chasing his own. He must have looked desperate, for when Gokudera opened his eyes, he gave him a sly grin. Before Yamamoto's brain had a chance to catch up, Gokudera disappeared, ducking down. The other boy fell to his knees, and took Yamamoto in his mouth.

He had no idea how he managed to remain standing. His blood was fire in his veins, and none of it seemed to reach his head. He couldn't take his eyes of the silverette. He had a firm grip on his hips, and Yamamoto had no idea how he did that thing with his tongue. Then Gokudera looked up, their eyes met, and something broke in him. His orgasm was wrenched from him, and he gripped silver hair as though scared he would skip away, but really just holding on for dear life. Gokudera swallowed away everything he had, and licked him clean before getting up again. In silence, they wiped their hands on the inside of Yamamoto's shirt. He had brought a change of clothes for after baseball practice later, he could change into that. 

Yamamoto wanted to say something. Not a declaration of love or anything, he knew he probably would only get punched for his trouble. But just... some sign of intimacy, something to mark that this was more than just lust for him. He opened his mouth, still unsure of what to say, but Gokudera cut him off. 

"Come on, idiot," he said, and he took the taller boy's hand, "let's get you changed. It'll be a disgrace to the Tenth if you walk around like this all day. " 

But there was a smile there, hiding behind a curtain of silver, and Yamamoto gripped the pale hand as he opened the door to let them out. 

They still had five minutes. 


End file.
